


Please Come Get Me

by bluemadridista



Series: Tales from My Ask Box [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OMC - mentioned, Physical abuse - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James calls Cristiano in the middle of the night to rescue him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of this is true.   
> Warning: There is mention of physical violence, but nothing in detail. There are mentions of blood and injuries. 
> 
> I have written several short little fics for people on Tumblr over the last couple of weeks, and I'll be posting them all here in a little series. I thought you guys might enjoy some of them. :)
> 
> This one came from a prompt for an angst fic with this first line: "Please Come Get Me."
> 
> **If you requested any of these on Tumblr, let me know, and I'll gift them to you here! :)**

“Please come get me…” The voice on the other end of the phone was so quiet that Cristiano could barely hear it. Or maybe he was just too tired to focus. He sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes with the hand not holding his phone.

“Hello?” he said for the second time. He smashed the phone against his ear.

“Please come get me!” The voice repeated. It was barely above a whisper, but he understood the request that time and he placed the voice: James.

“Come get you where?”

“Home, please.”

Cristiano heard a rustling noise, and then silence. His heart started to pound. He had no idea why James was calling him at – He glanced at the clock on his bedside table – three A.M. Three??

He jumped out of bed, and slid his shoes on. He was halfway out of the house when he realized he could probably get arrested for going out in nothing, but his boxer shorts. He ran back to his room and threw on some football shorts, and an old t-shirt. He ran back out again, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb his sleeping roommates.

James lived across town, but thankfully the late hour cut the traffic, and the trip that usually took twenty-thirty minutes took barely ten. Cristiano sat in his car in front of the house for a few moments, wondering what to do. He was so perplexed by the entire thing. He almost began to wonder if he had dreamed the entire phone call.

Then he spotted a small body half climbing, half falling out of one of the first floor windows on the side of the house. His heart lurched, and then pounded against his rib cage. He forced his stunned body to move, throwing open the car door and running toward the body that was now crumpled on the ground outside the window.

“James?!” he said in a loud whisper.

James groaned, and slowly turned his head up to look at Cristiano.

Cristiano felt bile rising in his throat. He tried to suppress it, but vomit filled his mouth. He turned and puked into the grass beside him.

James whimpered as he stood up from the ground. Cristiano spat a few more times, and finally turned back to him. Nausea overwhelmed him, but he fought back the physical act, refusing to vomit again.

James’ face was covered in blood. His bottom lip swollen, cracked, and bleeding onto his chin. His right eye socket was swollen, bruising, and the eyebrow above it was slit. Blood trickled down from the laceration, and onto his cheek. His nose seemed to have stopped, but old blood was still caked beneath it.

“What happened to you?” Cristiano asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.

“Please take me away…”

It took Cristiano a moment to move. He was almost afraid to touch him. James turned his sad brown eyes toward him, begging him, and he launched into action. He gently scooped him up, cradling him to his chest and walked as quickly as he could back to his car. He placed James in the passenger seat, and raced around to the driver’s side.

When he had closed his door, and locked them both, he took off his old t-shirt and handed it to James. “Here… for your…” He trailed off, but James understood.

He took the shirt, and dabbed his lip first. The smell of Cristiano’s cologne still lingered on the shirt and it made his eyes fill with tears. It was a smell he associated with love and safety.

“James, please tell me what happened.”

“Leave first.”

Cristiano’s brow furrowed, but he did as James requested. When they were almost back to his place, he asked again what had happened.

“Would you accept not knowing?”

“I don’t think I can… You look… I mean, have you seen… I mean… I’m scared, James.”

“Why? You’re not the one who got beat up and had to hide in his closet and then fall out of his window to get away!”

Cristiano’s eyes widened at the anger in James’ voice, and his stomach churned at the thought of James going through all of that. “Well, no, but the guy I’m in love with did… Tell me what the fuck happened right now.” Cristiano pulled off to the side of the road. The house he shared with two of his college friends was only a couple of blocks up, but he couldn’t drive anymore. His hands were shaking, and he felt like he might vomit again soon.

James cried softly in the seat next to him. Cristiano reached out, and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Please, James… What’s going on?”

“M – my… My stepfather. He – he came back.”

“Your stepfather? I thought you said that was all in the past. I thought you said that guy went to prison when you were eight!”

“He did! He got out, and he came back, and my mom took him back!”

“Why?! It’s been ten fucking years!” Cristiano’s cheeks burned, and his heart pounded in his chest. Rage coursed through him.

“They wrote letters the whole time. He came back a week ago. She thought he would be better…”

“A week?! Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you come stay with me? I told you that you could stay with me any time! I don’t like you staying in that piece of shit house anyway.”

“I can’t just leave my mother, Cris.”

“She can let you get your ass kicked though…”

James whimpered, and a sob rattled his entire tiny frame.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I just… Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you too. That’s why I called. I knew you would come.”

“Of course, I would. I would never leave you there like that. I want you to stay with me, James. Please. Come and stay with me. You can’t stay there, and keep getting treating this way. I won’t let you. I can’t let you.”

James seemed to deflate suddenly. His entire body slumped into the seat. For a moment, Cristiano worried that he’d passed out. He squeezed his shoulder, and James turned to look at him.

“I know…” James conceded. “I know...”

Cristiano held his hand as they resumed the drive to his house. When they got there, he was thankful to find that his roommates were still fast asleep. He carried James to his private bathroom, and gathered first aid items to clean him up.

James sat silently until he was finished, and then he fell against Cristano’s warm body, and said, “Thank you for rescuing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kind of heavy... Let me know what you thought of it below. Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
